Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа
Need for Speed wiki Я бы хотел стать администратором этой вики, потому что она заброшена и у меня есть желание расширить ее вместе со своими друзьями. :Для начала, начните править на этой вики. Создайте 10-12 нормальных статей (см. пункт "Требования к кандидату"), и тогда вы легко получите статус администратора. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 08:41, ноября 17, 2012 (UTC) League of Legends Wiki Здраствуйте. Я давненько создал викиа по Лиге Легенд, но так как у меня тогда было очень мало времени, я не мог уделять достаточно времени этой викиа. Я создавал с другого аккаунта - 06Hitchhiker90 - но т.к. мой ник в игре изменился - я создал новый аккаунт и хотел бы с него и редактировать и получить права администратора, т.к. запутавшись с этими шаблонами насоздавал много лишних страниц которые давно пора поудалять.. За вчерашний день я создал немного шаблонов для дальнейшего пользования и попытался сделать стартовую страницу - вся информация взята с английской Викиа - я просто хочу её перевести на русский язык. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com - английская, http://ru.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_вики - собственно русская. Могу здесь же отписаться со старого аккаунта для верификации. :Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:40, мая 15, 2012 (UTC) Bioshock Wiki Здраствуйте. я прочитал и узнал что здесь можно подать заявку на админа на пустующей викиа. я хотел создать свою викиа про биошок но оказалось что она уже созданаhttp://ru.bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8 но там уже давно нет админа и ваще вики заброшенна. можно мне там ваще стать админом и как это сделать?Bakaev max 12:55, декабря 23, 2011 (UTC) :См. выше "Требования к кандидату". Если создадите 10-12 нормальных страниц (не в одну-две строки), то без проблем получите статус администратора на Bioshock Wiki. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:42, декабря 23, 2011 (UTC) Mafia Wiki Прошу сделать меня администратором "Mafia вики" т.к. в ней явно уже давно никто ничего не делал. Я фанат этой игры. А томошние админы давно не заходили. Ещё у меня похоже нет прав на редактирование некоторых элементов так как я просто участник. Недавно я хотел посмотреть Вики на Мафию но наткнулся на английскую версию а русская в полном упадке. Пожалуйста сделайте меня администратором данной вики. Если что вот ссылка: http://ru.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Mafia_Вики Администратора не было всего две с небольшим недели, но он не оставил адреса эл. почты, поэтому если он не появится до воскресенья, вы получите статус администратора. Рекомендую вам использовать это время для создания новых статей, потому что требований по созданию 10 новых статей никто не отменял. Если нужна помощь, то пишите на мою страницу обсуждения на Mafia Вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:58, февраля 15, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands wiki Здравствуйте, прошу дать права бюрократа на данную вики: http://ru.borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/ Скоро начну активно править данную вики. ~The vm 19:20, февраля 20, 2012 (UTC) :Как написано выше, 10 статей и вики ваша, если не сработает автоматическое принятие, конечно. Если сработает, то вы увидите уведомление, нажав на которое, вы получите права бюрократа автоматически. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:23, февраля 20, 2012 (UTC) Тайны Смолвилля Вики Здраствуйте. я прочитал и узнал что здесь можно подать заявку на администратора на пустующей викии. На этой заглавной странице требуется http://ru.smallville.wikia.com/wiki прошлый администратор ушел из этой страницы 2 года назад и теперь я бы хотел сам заниматься редактированием заглавной страницы. :Права администратора ваши. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:58, февраля 23, 2012 (UTC) The elder scrolls V: Skyrim Здравствуйте! Я бы хотел взять права бюрократа The elder scrolls Вики. Так как бюрократы вообще не заходят, я бы хотел подождать пока появиться активный человек и сделать его администратором. Так как нам они нужны. ( я администратор на этой Вики). Спасибо! :Сомневаюсь, что участник, который так мало знает вики изнутри, может стать бюрократом столь крупной вики. В любом случае, вам надо это обсудить с действующими активными администраторами. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:29, марта 14, 2012 (UTC) Извините, но TES я очень хорошо знаю! Я признаюсь, что те правки действительно были ошибкой. Просто я все делаю по своему опыту в игре, при этой я тоже читаю все страница Вики. Спасибо![[User:Mrs. Secret.|'Mrs. Secret.']][[Uyuser talk:Mrs. Secret.|'@Talk']] 09:16, декабря 24, 2011 (UTC) Counter-strike Wiki Здравствуйте! Оставляю запрос на права администратора Counter-strike Wiki, на которой уже несколько месяцев не велось никаких работ. Конечно же о написании мной полноценных десяти страниц речи пока идти не может т.к. Wiki была абсолютно «голой». В данный момент создана и ещё дорабатывается более-менее юзабельная система служебных шаблонов и документации, так сказать закладывается некий фундамент, но вследствие этого рождается много мусора (а страницу неверно озаглавленную или уже ненужное перенаправление банально некому удалить), да и у меня как простого участника нет прав для редакции некоторых страниц. Сразу скажу, что избранная Wiki у меня уже есть, но и в этой планируются долгосрочные работы. P.S. На всякий случай поискал подобные вики на русском языке (дабы не копаться в клоне), но ничего стоящего не нашел. --Fylhtq 18:09, апреля 3, 2012 (UTC) Сверхъестественное Вики Здравствуйте. Я бы хотел подать заявку на администратора следующей пустующейвикии все пункты для заявки соблюдены. Спасибо. Frotello 07:52, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:06, апреля 7, 2012 (UTC) Final Fantasy Wiki Здравствуйте! Хотелось бы стать администратором или бюрократом на FFWiki . Создателя вики уже давно нет, так что обращаюсь сюда. Все требования выполнены. И ещё у меня есть желание её развивать. Rydia2010 19:40, апреля 11, 2012 (UTC) : Rydia2010, с удовольствием дам вам статус. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:44, апреля 12, 2012 (UTC) Вселенная чужих вики Могу ля получить права администратора на Вселенную Чужих вики на русском языке. : Просто напишите сюда. Хотя я бы на вашем месте написал до этого действия статей 10-12. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:27, апреля 23, 2012 (UTC) : Happy Tree Friends вики Здравствуйте, прошу назначить меня администратором этой вики http://ru.happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/. Администратор не входил на вики уже больше, чем полгода, и с ним нет никакой связи. Помимо меня сейчас на вики всего один активный участник, с моим выдвижением на пост администратора он согласен. Возможно, имею слишком маленький стаж в профиле, но есть желание активно развивать проект, к тому же других кандидатов на получение права администратора сейчас попросту нет.Carpet Eater 15:48, июня 20, 2012 (UTC) :Больше 100 правок - это уже не мало. Права ваши. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:53, июня 20, 2012 (UTC) Dead Space Wiki Добрый день! Хотелось бы получить админа на Dead Space Wiki. --КA† 12:35, июня 25, 2012 (UTC) Тетрадь смерти вики Здравствуйте. Вот я откопал Вики, по аниме «Тетрадь смерти». Там пусто. Очень пусто. Основатель давно не появлялся. Прошу дать мне права администратора, чтобы я маленько "поднял" эту Вики. Правда 10 страниц я не сделал. Пока не сделал. А так, планирую подать заявку на интервики, сделать заглавную, шаблоны, баннер и изменить оформление.=Prizrak Zony= 22:54, июля 2, 2012 (UTC) Терминатор Вики (Терминаториум Вики) Здравствуйте прошу назначить меня Администратором русской Викии о вселенной Терминатор. Я искренне люблю эту вселенную, но похоже никто не хочет заниматься её русским вариантом =( Изза этого я решил взять все в свои руки. =) -Mr. Huges (обсуждение) 08:03, августа 15, 2012 (UTC) Условия выполнил =) -Mr. Huges (обсуждение) 10:46, августа 16, 2012 (UTC) : Лавкрафт вики Приветствую. Как поклонник творчетсва Г.Ф. Лавкрафта прошу дать права администратора данного проекта, так безответственно заброшенного основателем. Требования все выполнил. По прошествию 30-и дневного срока попрошу статус бюрократа. --[[User:Бео|'Бео']] 05:18, августа 31, 2012 (UTC) Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:49, августа 31, 2012 (UTC) Dark Souls вики Прошу дать мне статус администратора этой викиhttp://ru.darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Souls_%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8, создал 10 полноценных, читабельных статей. Возродил вики. По прошествию 30 дней прошу дать статус бюракрата. --Участник:GefoS 12:13, сентября 17, 2012 (UTC) :Статус присвоен, и бюрократа тоже, так как вики заброшена, а ты, как я вижу, уже смог привлечь ещё участников. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:36, сентября 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Прошу присвоить мне статус администратора. Nebezrail (обсуждение) 13:17, января 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:33, января 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Могу я получить статус бюрократа? Nebezrail (обсуждение) 13:13, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Если Сет согласен, то да. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:25, марта 6, 2013 (UTC) Junk Jack Wiki Добрый вечер. Прошу присвоить мне статус администратора (бюрократа, если возможно) в этой вики. Администрация себя не проявляет и похоже совсем забросила проект. Я практически единственный, кто добавляет туда материал. Все требования выполнены. --Fapok (обсуждение) 19:13, сентября 30, 2012 (UTC) :Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:02, сентября 30, 2012 (UTC) Вики Доктор Кто Привет! Я хотел бы стать администратором (по прошествии 30 дней бюрократом) на Вики Доктор Кто. На этой вики всего один активный участник и я. А администраторов не было ну очень давно. Я хочу возглавить и возродить эту вики. Антон2000 (обсуждение) 18:27, ноября 13, 2012 (UTC) :Статус присвоен. С небольшим авансом. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:47, ноября 13, 2012 (UTC) :30 дней прошло и я хотел бы получить статус бюрократа Антон2000 (обсуждение) 14:47, января 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:20, января 12, 2013 (UTC) Старые телепрограммы вики http://ru.oldtvprog.wikia.com/wiki/Старые_телепрограммы_вики Хотелось бы статус администратора. Новые страницы создаю, старые правлю по возможности... Snows93 (обсуждение) 17:54, ноября 26, 2012 (UTC) : Единственный администратор и бюрократ заходил на эту вики сегодня, попробуйте связаться с ним. Если ответа не будет, вы получите статус, как единственный активный участник, тем более, что вы выполнили требования. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:05, ноября 26, 2012 (UTC) Risen Wiki Здравствуйте! Я хотел бы стать пока что администратором Risen Wiki, т.к. до бюрократа пока не дорос (работаю на данной вики меньше 30 дней). Как я понял, вики заброшена уже продолжительное время. В последнее время я добавил несколько новых статей и отредактировал старые. Хотелось бы и дальше продолжать работу над улучшением Risen Wiki. --Starostin Anton 12:54, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) :Статус присвоен. Если будут какие-либо вопросы по вики или по Викия в целом, обращайтесь на мою страницу обсуждения на Risen Wiki. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:36, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Позади 30 дней активных работ. Хотелось бы получить статус бюрократа. Заранее спасибо. --Starostin Anton (обсуждение) 17:23, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:24, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) TYPE-MOON Wiki Доброе время суток. Прошу присвоить мне статус администратора (бюрократа, если возможно) в TYPE-MOON Wiki . Создатель давно забросил проект, из администрации никого нет. На данный момент развитием вики занимаются несколько человек, и расширенные возможности необходимы. Все требования выполнены (в том числе 30 дней активных работ). :Статусы администратора и бюрократа присвоены. Удачи в дальнейшем редактировании! [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 11:36, декабря 9, 2012 (UTC) ru.runescape.wikia.com Добрый день! Я хотел бы задать один вопрос. Мы с другом решили сделать runescape гид на русском. Так как гиды на других языках зарегистрированны как язык.runescape.wikia.com, то и на русском хотели сделать так же. Но тут заметили, что такая уже существует, но на ней нет не какой активности. Создавать статьи на заброшеной вики, без приличново внешнего вида не хочется. Есть ли возможность освободить это имя? :Создайте 10 страниц и получите статус администратора. Это общее требование, чтобы показать, что вы хотите редактировать эту вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:29, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) :А у прежнего администратора останутся права? ::Нет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:54, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) Архивы Смешариков Wiki Я бы хотел стать администратором и бюрократом http://ru.smesharikiarhives.wikia.com (этой) вики, потому что главный администратор не посещал её целый год. Других администраторов там нет (она пустует), и у меня есть желание дорабатывать её. Только как им стать? Буду активно её править (там несколько редакторов, но они не админы). С уважением, Lum Antique (обсуждение) 13:12, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) :Администратором вики является участник Berendon. Он заходил на Викия сегодня. Если вы оставите свою просьбу на его странице обсуждения, думаю, что он вам ответит. Если нет, то вы можете стать администратором этой вики, как написано выше, создав 10 статей. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:20, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Я уже создал 10 статей. Можете мне уже выдавать. С уважением, Lum Antique (обсуждение) 15:53, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) Ждём ответа участника Berendon, как я и написал выше. Это формальность, но всё же. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:12, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Berendon не отвечает (я оставил сообщение на его странице обсуждения). Может быть, он покинул его и создал Еще одну вики на тему Смешариков? Мне просто интересно. С уважением, Lum Antique (обсуждение) 16:31, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) Участник не может ответить мгновенно. Подождём хотя бы сутки. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:24, декабря 24, 2012 (UTC) :Спасибо Вам за помощь! Я уже админ и бюрократ там (администратором и бюрократом избрал меня Berendon). Lum Antique (обсуждение) 17:16, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Я же сказал, что нужно подождать) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:21, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) ::: Всё, подождал. Теперь я уже официально там администратор и бюрократ! (с 25 января). 05:38, февраля 5, 2013 (UTC) Russian Writers Энциклопедия «Русский писатель». Добрый день! Прошу назначить меня администратором данной энциклопедии. Она была неактивна в течение нескольких лет. Я планирую возобновление активности в ней, выход из рецессии и привлечение новых участников. С уважением, Денис Михеев (обсуждение) 15:35, января 11, 2013 (UTC). :Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:43, января 11, 2013 (UTC) Неофициальная Танки Онлайн Вики На вики нет активности (последняя правка была где-то 5 месяцев назад). Более того, есть так назывемые флуддеры (которые, слава Богу, специализируются только на комментариях). Я работаю над вики уже дня 4 и создал 10 статей (скоро создам больше). Ввиду всего этого, прошу присвоить мне статус администратора на этой вики. Aenn Обсуждение 15:50, января 23, 2013 (UTC) :Я что-то не совсем понял, причём тут tankionline-neoficial (ещё бы длиннее URL придумали), когда есть обычная tankionline, где у тебя тоже есть вклад? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:11, января 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Ой, там история очень запутанная. Есть w:c:ru.tanki-online, есть w:c:ru.tankionline — обе заброшены (и в ужасном состоянии). Есть вот эта вот. Она вобщем-то ничего, но название у неё конечно действительно слишком. Но всё же объясню, почему она «неофициальная»: есть ещё и http://wiki.tankionline.com — энциклопедия от создателей игры. (Хотя на момент создания неофициальной вики, официальной ещё не было...). ::Короче говоря, надо просто выбрать одну из них, а остальные... не знаю (закрыть, что ли?). Я выбрал w:c:ru.tankionline-neoficial потому, что она выглядит лучше всего. ::— Aenn Обсуждение 08:33, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Я всё-таки рекомендую выбрать вики с более коротким адресом (с тире или без решай сам), а перебросить статьи с одной вики на другую - это не проблема. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:49, января 25, 2013 (UTC) :Хорошо, только надо сразу перенести с неофициальной викии логотип (в принципе, там слово "неофициальная" можно и убрать) и обои. А по поводу статей, то их в ручную переносить или есть какой-то специальный инструмент? Aenn Обсуждение 19:04, января 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Справка:Экспорт статей. Только ты всё-таки определись, где ты будешь админом. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:06, января 25, 2013 (UTC) Я ошибся. Возвращаемся к предыдущему вопросу. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:35, января 26, 2013 (UTC) :Хорошо. Тогда я выбираю ту вики, что с тире. Туда будет проще всего всё перенести с неофициальной вики, а вики без тире, на мой взгляд, не имеет особо ценных материалов (ну если что, что-нибудь перенести можно). Единственная проблема с пушками и корпусами, но там можно опять-таки всё перекопировать с неофициальной вики и плюс ещё добавить таблицу характеристик с вики без тире. Aenn Обсуждение 11:39, января 26, 2013 (UTC) Статус присвоен. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:26, января 26, 2013 (UTC) :Спасибо. А вот меня интересует: файлы можно копировать или их придётся самому загружать? Aenn Обсуждение 17:17, января 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Файлы, к сожалению, только вручную. Это самая трудная работа, когда объединяешь вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:45, января 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ладно, разберёмся. Я уже начал загружать изображения, но отображаются только те, что не в галерее. Почему не отображаются те, которые в галерее? Aenn Обсуждение 09:40, января 27, 2013 (UTC) Не понял вопроса. Пиши на мою страницу обсуждения там с ссылками на проблему. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:49, января 27, 2013 (UTC) Far Cry Wiki Желаю стать администратором вики. Необходимое количество статей было создано. --Arsenicum (обсуждение) 13:56, января 30, 2013 (UTC) :Статус присвоен. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:02, января 30, 2013 (UTC) Интерны Вики Интерны Вики Интересный сериал, хочу помимо Sims, еще и там успевать) Все условия соблюдены =) --Pandassim0 (обсуждение) 20:41, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) :Местный администратор и бюрократ заходил на вики сегодня, попробуй обратиться за получением статуса к нему. Если ответа не будет - ты получишь статус согласно этому запросу. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 07:36, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't Starve Wiki Starve Wiki Здравствуйте, хотелось бы стать администратором на данной викии. Из администраторов на ней активен только одинhttp://ru.dont-starve.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA:ZashX. Правок сделал много (больше только у одного из админов и у бюрократа), страниц создал тоже достаточно (не в две строки). Захожу на неё регулярно, и хотелось бы углубиться в редактирование с головой. К Бюрократу напрямую обратиться не могу, его так просто в онлайне не застанешь, да и на записи на стене он обычно не отвечает. --Blabladon (обсуждение) 15:25, февраля 18, 2013 (UTC) :Бюрократ заходит на вики каждый день и на последнее сообщение (неделю назад) он отвечал, так что вы не правы. Всё равно без сообщения бюрократу я вас назначить не могу. Если бюрократ вам не ответит, то вам нужны согласия текущих активных администраторов, чтобы получить этот статус. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:50, февраля 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Извините, был неправ, обращусь к нему по этому вопросу. --Blabladon (обсуждение) 17:29, февраля 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Спасибо, удалось, заручился поддержкой админа и участника и меня назначили. --Blabladon (обсуждение) 20:08, февраля 21, 2013 (UTC) АниМанга Вики 3 ноября MonoMidori основал АниМанга Вики, в тот же день написал там две статьи считая заглавную страницу. С тех пор его никто не видел. Потом пришел я и написал еще 11 статей. Больше никого на этой Вики нет. По этому случаю я хотел бы получить права админа и если возможно, бюрократа. Sorata Kanda (обсуждение) 18:27, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) :Да, все требования выполнены, и статус ваш. Но - материалы некоторых статей нарушают Условия использования Викия. Пожалуйста, прочтите Условия использования Викия, параграф "Правила поведения участников", пункт 2. Статьи, нарушающие этот пункт должны быть удалены (с правами администратора вы сможете удалить их самостоятельно). [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 19:10, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Извините, но не могли бы вы привести местное определение порнографии и непристойности? Если речь идет о законодательных формулировках, мне, вероятно, следует опираться на определение "детализированное, натуралистическое изображение, словесное описание или демонстрация полового акта, половых органов, имеющие целью сексуальное возбуждение". Это, вероятно, можно усмотреть в Bousou Shojou. Хорошо, удалю. Если речь идет о чем-то другом, я не уверен считать ли мне непристойным описание манги Football Girl. Толерантность людей к словам "две девушки хотят секса" может меняться в весьма широких пределах. Sorata Kanda (обсуждение) 19:42, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Да, непристойность - немного растяжимое понятие, но нужно учитывать, что нижний возрастной порог аудитории Викия составляют пользователи возрастом 13 лет, и даже описание манги Football Girl может классифицироваться, как материалы, содержащие непристойные и неприемлемые элементы. Размещая контент на Викия, вы должны помнить, что его просматривают люди разных возрастных групп. Спасибо за понимание и вашу готовность удалить нежелательный контент. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 19:52, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ну, у вас свои порядки, вероятно имеющие под собой свои основания. Но при возрастных ограничениях в 13 лет за бортом останется слишком много произведений. Поэтому прошу флаг админа снять и проект покидаю. Sorata Kanda (обсуждение) 20:22, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Что ж, мне жаль, что вы решили отказаться от статуса, но - воля ваша. Статус снят. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 11:28, марта 4, 2013 (UTC) ru.dofuswiki.wikia.com Hello! Now we have a russian community of Dofus ( Nomarow / Нигруст ) and we (players of Nomarrow/Padgref server) want to make good and usefull Dofus wiki in Russian language. So i ask you for admin or bureaucrat right for http://ru.dofuswiki.wikia.com I have an expirience of wiki editing - work on the official russian wiki year ago - but its was fully deleted by "mail.ru operator" than ru-Dofus comes back to Ankama. Здравствуйте! Прошу админских прав на русскоязычную версию вики Дофуса. :Здравствуйте. Просто хотелось бы уточнить, вы говорите по-русски? Если нет, то зачем вам права администратора на русской вики? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:39, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Добрый день. По-русски я говорю и пишу гораздо лучше чем на любом другом языке. Просто меня немного переклинило и заявка написалась на не родном - великом и могучем. Добрый день, так же прошу права администратора на этой же вики, так же год назад имел дело с оффициальной русской, сейчас хотелось бы возобновить, отчасти уже начал. P.S. Человек, что писал выше - говорит по-русски, да. :Тогда вам лучше обговорить между собой и определиться, кто хочет стать админом. В принципе, для не меня проблема присвоить обоим статусы администраторов. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:15, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Мы знакомы и "работаем" сообща, так что, если не трудно - были бы не против оба получить статус администратора :) Ради соблюдения формальностей всё же хотелось бы услышать и его мнение тоже. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:21, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: было бы здорово. два администратора - надежнее, чем один - жизнь таки сложна и непредсказуема ) Статусы присвоены. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:41, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) Категория:Запросы Аватар вики (ru.james-camerons-avatar) Здравствуйте. Я бы хотел получить статус бюрократа в Аватар вики (по фильму Кэмерона, не по аниме). Эта вики была создана в середине прошлого года, и до вчерашнего дня, когда я её обнаружил, в ней не было сделано ни единой правки основателем или кем-либо ещё. Я сейчас написал в ней десяток статей, а также подготовил к использованию несколько шаблонов. По этим причинам я бы хотел воспользоваться исключением (менее 3 страниц на момент запроса присоединения к той вики) и получить статус бюрократа (почему такая спешка - потому что в определённой степени неудобно работать без викификатора и всяких остальных удобных штук, которые я смогу настроить, да и оформление хочется настроить пораньше). В настоящее время являюсь бюрократом Метропедии, хотя ещё и недолго. Хочется, чтобы и русскоязычная Аватар вики начала развиваться, догнав в конечном счёте аналогичную вики на английском языке. Заранее спасибо за внимание. --SkorP24 16:39, марта 10, 2013 (UTC)